


Two Shadows in the Dark

by tirsynni



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: Two old spirits watch over the land of Hyrule, waiting for ancient evils and new Heroes to awaken.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Two Shadows in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my tiny, personal Halloween challenge. :)

“Why have you chosen that form, anyway?”

“... … …”

“Or perhaps the better question would be did you choose this form or did  _ She _ choose it for you?”

“... … …”

“Come now. Enough of this. Let me see your face.”

The golden wolf whined and sat, watching him with his odd colored eyes. His tail wagged behind him. 

“I think you prefer this form because you cannot physically talk. I’ve watched your descendants. Perhaps it is a trait of your blood.”

The wolf stared unblinking at him. Easy thing to do. The dead didn’t need to blink.

Ganondorf, last King of the Gerudo, sighed and shook his head. Dismissing Link for the moment, Ganondorf leaned back and looked out over the land of Hyrule. They sat together in the bell tower of Hyrule Castle, one of the best places to observe both the land itself and the Temple of Time in the far distance. 

It was also the best place to sense the rising power in Hyrule. Ganondorf sighed and closed his eyes. “I don’t have much time left. He will awaken soon.”

And when that happened, Ganondorf would fall into the darkness, lost to shadows and Malice. His peace, won by the Hero and Princess of Destiny centuries ago, was coming to an end.

“The next Hero of my line will be born soon.” No longer a wolf, Link sat beside Ganondorf. He sighed, tired beyond the grave, and rested his head on Ganondorf’s bicep. Automatically, Ganondorf lifted that arm and wrapped it around Link, pulling him closer into his side.

“You’re far more attractive as a Hylian,” Ganondorf commented. He gently squeezed Link’s upper arm, watching the sun set over Hyrule Field. Even after all these centuries, it was still beautiful. “As lovely as you are as a wolf, it fails to arouse any excitement.”

Link only smiled a little. Ganondorf knew what he was doing: watching the horses run in the field. There weren’t as many as there used to be, thanks to the rising number of Hylian settlements, but Link still enjoyed watching them. Ganondorf thought he still missed his horse, centuries later. 

The little bastard seemed to wait just long enough for Ganondorf to lower his guard before saying idly, “Some people prefer that shape.”

Ganondorf froze where he had been rubbing Link’s arm. “I beg your pardon.”

Link smiled: a tiny thing, but no less smug for it. He didn’t clarify. Ganondorf wondered why he thought he would.

Sighing, Ganondorf pressed a kiss against Link’s golden hair. He was warm and soft against Ganondorf even after centuries of death, the Goddess’s divine touch on him refusing to fade. Her love for him and his kin remained strong.

Ganondorf still had no idea how She felt about him. For centuries he hated Her, feeling like She had betrayed and abandoned him. He had no idea how he felt about Her now.

In contrast to Link’s warm glow beside him, Demise burned dark and sullen below the castle. The inhabitants were oblivious to both their death below them and the two beings sitting above them.

“I’ll wait for you,” Link said quietly, leaning into Ganondorf. “No matter how long it takes to defeat Demise.”

Of that, Ganondorf had no doubt. He had been loyally at Ganondorf’s side for centuries, after all. And for the first few of those centuries, Ganondorf had been furious with him, too.

But that was several thousands of years ago.

Another kiss to Link’s hair. He tasted like sunshine. “If you want more kisses, you will need to keep this shape.”

Link smiled and Ganondorf focused on that. On that and not the power building under them or the Goddess’s light burning around them.

Soon, chaos would come again. Until then, they were two spirits waiting in the shadows, watching the sunset. The Calamity would come soon enough. Now was for them and for peace.

**Author's Note:**

> For more fics and fandom, check out my [tumblr](https://tirsynni.tumblr.com/). XD


End file.
